Confession, eh?
by yukiann
Summary: Semuanya jadi terlihat menyebalkan di matanya sekarang. Dan ini semua salah Kuroko. Makhluk rambut biru muda itu harus bertanggung jawab./ "Aku menerimamu." / "Aku belum menembakmu, bodoh!" / Kinda Short-fic. KagaKuro. Sho-ai.


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket – Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair : KagaKuro

.

Request dari **ZukaBaka**-san. Maaf lama menunggu...

.

.

.

_ **Confession, eh?** _

.

* * *

Itu semua berawal dari kecupan singkat di dahi. Mungkin. Karena Kagami sendiri tidak tahu kapan semuanya berawal.

Kagami tidak tahu mengapa. Yang ia tahu, saat ia melihat Kuroko tertidur di ruang klub hari itu, ada sesuatu yang seperti menariknya untuk mendekatkan kepalanya pada Kuroko—dan mengecupnya.

Katakan ia lancang, dan ia tidak akan mengelak.

Katakan ia pengecut, karena setelah itu, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang klub ketika dilihatnya Kuroko bergerak—tanda ia akan bangun sebentar lagi.

Yang ia tidak tahu, Kuroko merasakan kecupan di dahinya. Dan ia mengetahui bila itu dari Kagami.

.

.

Kagami menatap seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tiba-tiba masuk di tengah-tengah latihan.

Orang ini, manajer Kiseki no Sedai ini... Apa-apan itu? Mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar Kuroko? Dan memeluk Kuroko seperti itu?

Ia tahu bahwa gadis pink ini menyukai Kuroko. Bukankah tadi ia mengatakannya dengan jelas? Dan mungkin itu yang membuatnya bertingkah menyebalkan—bagi Kagami—seperti itu.

Kagami hanya menatap Momoi.

Apa orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Kiseki no Sedai juga menyebalkan, ya?

.

.

Kagami memang berpikir Kiseki no Sedai adalah sekumpulan orang-orang menyebalkan. Ia sudah mengantisipasi hal itu, tentu saja. Tapi tetap saja, mereka menyebalkan—kecuali Kuroko.

Lihat saja orang berambut biru di hadapannya ini.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku", _eh?_–kalimat macam apa itu.

Dan lagi... jadi ini cahaya Kuroko sebelum dirinya? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Mungkin alasan Kagami tidak menyukai Aomine adalah karena kesombongan—dan kekuataan—nya.

Tapi ketika Aomine mulai mengatakan apapun itu tentang menjadi cahaya, ditambah ketika Kuroko menceritakan tentang masa SMP-nya—dengan Aomine—Kagami kurang lebih tahu, satu lagi alasannya tidak menyukai Aomine.

Karena Aomine—pernah—punya hubungan khusus dengan Kuroko, mungkin?

.

.

Kagami mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Uuh, kenapa ia harus merasakan perasaan menyebalkan ini sih?

Semuanya jadi terlihat menyebalkan di matanya sekarang. Dan ini semua salah Kuroko. Makhluk rambut biru muda itu harus bertanggung jawab.

Tapi bahkan ketika Kagami menghampiri Kuroko—setengah melabrak sepertinya—lalu menariknya ke atap, dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus bertanggung jawab atas segala yang diakibatkan pemuda bemata biru muda itu pada sang pemuda lain yang berambut merah, Kuroko—seperti biasa—hanya merespon dengan tatapan dan nada datar.

Kalau saja Kagami tidak menyukai anak ini, mungkin ia sudah memukulnya.

Hmm, menyukai, huh_?_

Kagami menghentikan gerakannya. Sepertinya malu sendiri atas pikirannya.

Tapi ia terus merapal bahwa ini semua salah Kuroko.

Kuroko yang membuatnya tidak bisa fokus, Kuroko yang membuatnya uring-uringan, Kuroko yang membuatnya—

Ah, kenapa ia yang jadi pusing begini sih? Sementara sang objek tenang-tenang saja dihadapannya. Seharusnya kan ia menyudutkan Kuroko. Balas dendam, mungkin?

Tidak. Kagami tidak pernah dendam pada anak ini, tentu saja.

Ia hanya ingin anak ini... sadar –argh! Kenapa sudah sekali sih?!

Kuroko hanya diam, menatap datar pada tingkah pemuda di depannya yang mulai bertingkah tidak jelas. Sebenarnya Kagami mau mengatakan apa hingga membawanya ke atap seperti ini?

"Pokonya kau harus bertanggung jawab!" akhirnya Kagami bicara juga, setelah rentang waktu yang cukup lama. Walau hanya mengulang apa yang sudah ia ucapkan sebelumnya sih.

Lagipula, tanggung jawab apa? Kuroko tidak pernah merasa pernah merusakkan barang milik Kagami, atau menghilangkan, meminjam, mengambil—

Ah.

Melihat tingkah Kagami akhir-akhir ini dan ucapannya itu, mungkin...

Tapi, apa benar?

Yah kalaupun benar juga, ia sendiri tidak merasakan hal yang bertentangan sih.

"Baik." Jawab Kuroko, datar.

"Eh?"

"Kau memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab 'kan, Kagami-kun?"

"Eh, i... iya sih. Tapi memangnya kau tahu untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu... tapi... bagaimana kalau, karena membuatmu menyukaiku?" Kuroko merasa dirinya—agak—kepedean sekarang. Tapi tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba, 'kan?

"E-Eh! Pede sekali kau!"

Yah, Kuroko sudah mengantisipasi kalau ia salah sih. "Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi? Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

'Orang ini...' batin Kagami.

"Kalau tidak ada aku duluan."

Langkah Kuroko terhenti ketika ada sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Kau bilang tadi kau akan bertanggung jawab..."

"Ya."

"Jadi..."

"Aku menerimamu."

"Aku belum menembakmu, bodoh!" ups, kelepasan. Kagami segera menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Belum? Berarti "akan", 'kan?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi..."

"Kagami-kun."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku menerimamu, kan?"

Anak ini... bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar begitu. Sementara Kagami saja sudah sawan dibuatnya. Ckckck...

Kagami menutup wajahnya. Ia merasa wajahnya dihiasi sedikit rona merah sekarang. Walaupun hanya sedikit, ia tahu Kuroko dapat melihatnya. "Ya-yah... jadi, mulai sekarang kita—"

"—ya," potong Kuroko.

"Bodoh! Tidak bisakah tanggapanmu tidak sedatar itu?!"

"...yeay."

"Arrgh!"

Yah, walaupun sedikit membingungkan, setidaknya mereka berakhir bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

- **Omake** -

"Nee, Kagami-kun."

"Hm?"

"Merunduk sedikit."

Kagami menuruti Kuroko. Ia menunduk sedikit, sementara Kuroko berjinjit.

"A-apa itu tadi?" tanya Kagami setelah Kuroko menjauh darinya sembari menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tidak apa. Anggap itu hadiah." Kuroko berjalan menuju kelas setelah sebelumnya melempar senyum jahil pada Kagami.

"Hey!" Kagami berlari kecil hingga ia menyamai langkah Kuroko. Kemudian ia menggenggam lengan Kuroko, membuat Kuroko berbalik dan menghadap Kagami.

Setelahnya, Kagami mendaratkan kecupan kecil pada bibir Kuroko.

"Seharusnya aku yang memberimu duluan."

.

.

.

.

.

- _**f i n**_ -

* * *

A/N:

Fic request dari **ZukaBaka**-san :  
Maaf lama, maaf pendek dan gaje, dan maaf juga kalau hasilnya cuma seperti ini... hiks *pundung*

Saya ngetik ini sambil bayangin Kagami yang sudah salting+sawan gara-gara grogi mau nembak Kuroko, sementara Kuroko ngeresponnya dengan ekspresi+nada datar bin lempeng. Haha, kasian Kagami. *dilempar bola basket*  
O iya, saya sendiri gak tahu senyum jahil Kuroko itu gimana, ehehe. Peace.


End file.
